Tales of Zodiacs: Na trilha do lobo
by Legiao - porque somos muitos
Summary: spin off de Zodiac Chronicles: um jovem mestre esta atraz de um desafio mas acaba encontrando algo maior, seu destino.personagem originais.


**Na trilha do lobo : part 1**

**A lenda do lobo faminto**

"Quando ainda era jovem o deus sol andou pela terra como um lobo branco, nessa forma ele viu injustiça e dor no mundo. O culpado era um demônio que se apossava dos corpos e devorava outras pessoas. Eles lutaram mas não importava quantas vezes o deus lobo matava o demônio ele sempre achava um novo corpo, então ele descobriu que o que dava vida ao demonio era a injsutiça e sempre que algo ruim era cometido ele tinha mais uma vida. Então o deus sol disse: "Caminharei pela terra e serei a balança da justiça , devorando os pecadores."

Era um belo dia de sol na Grécia. Um jovem japonês com uma sacola nas costas caminha em direção a uma aera lendária. Ele sente a berreira em sua frente e sorri.

- É aqui – ele queima seu cosmo branco e a atravessa – o lar dos guardiões da terra.

Assim que adentra pelas barreiras ele sente a enorme concentração de cosmo em sua volta.

- Alto lá estranho – diz um homem com uma armadura branca – Você esta em solo sagrado do santuário, indentifique-se.

- Sou só um andarilho – o cavaleiro achava aquele homem estranho seus traços era claramente uma mistura de ocidental com oriental, sua altura era mediana tinhas olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos ate os ombros, estava de calça jeans, tênis e com um blusão tipo oriental aberto – Você é um cavaleiro?

- Sim, sou Garcia de Baleia Branca. - O cavaleiro de prata era alto de cabelos loiros e corpo msuculoso, apesar de muito jovem tinha uma expressão dura do rosto e olhos selvagens de um soldado. - O cavaleiro de prata estava responsável pela ronda. - Mas quem faz as peguntas sou eu. O que faz aqui?

- Vim lutar- aquilo assusta o russo – vim lutar contra os mais poderosos guerreiros da Terra.

- Você é louco?- Ele fala queimando seu cosmo – saia daqui imediatemnte ou eu vou matá-lo.

- Heh – ele queima seu cosmo branco – É o seu segundo aviso. Apesar dessa cara você é um bom sujeito.

- Não fale besteira – Ele queima seu cosmo azul marinho – O aviso já foi dado... Prepare-se!

- Venha cavaleiro de prata – as mãos do eremita brilham num tom branco bem leve e ele avança contra o cavaleiro prateado, este pensa rápido e o soca mas ele defende com o antebraço esquerdo. Este brilha e para surpresa de Garcia não quebra, o jovem o ataca com um soco no estomago que o tira o ar, mas ele da uma cotovelada no rosto do lutador – Você é bom.

- Como pode? Você nem é cavaleiro! – O eremita apenas sorri e queima o cosmo com força e a imagen de um lobo surge, ele chuta o ar e uma onda branca corta o ar e o arremeça longe - é forte demais.

- Ei tudo bem?- Ele vê o jovem defensor de Athena desmaiado – Droga não queria machucá-lo.

Sem demora ele coloca Garcia nos ombros e vai até onde ele sente a maior quantidade de cosmo.

Na Casa de Câncer dois homens estão jogando xadrez um com um sorriso sinico e maligno e outro com uma espressão calma e gentil.

- Mas que saco Frozen – diz o com sorriso cínico, ele tem a pele morena, cabelos curtos e prateados seus olhos tem um tom castanhos quase vermelhos – joga logo tenho coisas pra fazer, sabia?

- Jogar com seu amigo de prata – responde o outro, de pele branca cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos bem claros e uma expressão divertida e serena - Relaxa, está tudo tranquilo.

- Esse é o maldito problema! Tudo está calmo – várias almas surgem em volta deles- sempre está tudo tão calmo. Faz tempo que não temos uma…

- Sentiu isso? - comenta o cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Sim! Vem do coliseu de treino – os dois cavaleiros dourados partem a toda velocidade para o coliseu e lá encontram uma cena surpreendente, por volta de 20 cavaleiros entre prata e bronze inconscientes no chão. Então o cavaleiro Dourado de Câncer o vê.

- Garcia – ele olha com fúria para o o jovem lutador – Quem é você?

- Sou apena um andarilho – ele observa bem aquele homem o traje dourado e cosmo enorme – Você deve ser um dos cavaleiros dourados.

- Sou Mannom de Câncer - ele começa a queima seu cosmo e flutuar ate onde ele e os outros estavam – e se gosta de briga, vamos nos dar bem.

Nesse momento varias almas cercam os dois e o cosmo do cavaleiro de ouro queima com intensidade.

- Essa é a diferença - o cosmo branco do lobo queima e ele percebe que uma quantidade de almas o cerca – O que você pretende?

- Sepultura das almas – uma poderosa explosão acontece, o cavaleiro dourado apenas sorri e sai quando sente o cosmo do lobo ainda mais denso - o que?

- Destino final- uma bola de luz branca voa na direção de Câncer o pegando em cheio e o arremessando longe. O eremita sorri com o corpo sangrando e cheio de feridas – não se gabe. A luta só começou.

- Desgraçado - o dedo do cavaleiro dourado brilha e o jovem acumula cosmo entre suas mãos quando uma parede de cristal entra em seus caminhos e um homem surge, de cabelos longos e negros olhos esmeralda, pele branca e duas pintas na testa – o que quer aqui Landrod de Áries?

- Se tem alguem para ser morto aqui, eu vou matar - Ele ergue a mão e joga Mannon longe – pegue a alma quando eu acabar.

- Acha que é facil? – ele queima ainda mais o cosmo, mas aquilo era estranho tinha algo naquele homem ainda mais homicida que no outro - Prepare-se.

- Isso não vai acabar bem – pensa Frozen observando tudo - Landrod é um cão de guerra talvez eu ...

- Basta – uma rosa entra no caminho dos dois e ambos veêm, dois homens, um alto de cabelos brancos pele negra e olhos vermelhos, outro com um manto longo e um enorme capacete. Este fala – Entendo... Você éo atual senhor do destino ,Shinsen...

Continua ...


End file.
